


Bantahan untuk Kembali

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sudah kukatakan berulang, aku tidak mau kembali.





	Bantahan untuk Kembali

_Telah kukatakan kepadamu, jika aku tidak butuh untuk dicari_

_Aku tidak berminat menanggapi lagi_

_Semua omong kosong yang tidak bermakna_

_Sudah aku ucapkan kepadamu, bila aku tidak sudi dikasihani_

_Menengadahkan tangan, apa gunanya bagiku_

_Cukup satu kali saja kuperingatkan kepadamu, bahwa kepergianku tidak perlu ditangisi_

_Jangan membuat perjuanganku menjadi sia-sia_

_Hanya karena isak yang sama sekali tidak berguna_

_Buat waktu dan masa_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
